1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness devices that can be used for stretching, physical therapy, and for strengthening and toning exercises. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved fitness device which allows a user to perform, in either a sitting or lying position, a variety of stretching and conditioning exercises that utilize many of the major muscle groups of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is extremely beneficial to be able to achieve flexibility and conditioning during or prior to exercise routines or for cooling down purposes. Accomplishing full body stretching in an easy, effective and enjoyable manner is desirable.
Many prior art fitness devices designed to facilitate the performance of stretching exercises focus generally on stretching the leg muscles. Other stretching machines that provide exercises in addition to leg stretching are often limited to providing a small range of stretching and conditioning exercises.
A need exists for a compact, quiet device with minimal moving parts which allows performance of a broad range of exercises which target the arm, back, shoulder, abdominal and leg muscles.